


The Delicious Taste of Your Sweet Poison

by Butterflyfish



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blood, Bloody Kisses, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kinky, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Menstruation Kink, Rough Sex, Roughness, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterflyfish/pseuds/Butterflyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OK, so, I was reading a Negan fic and this little bunny popped into my head and was nibble nibble nibble at me while I tried to write my WIPs, so I had to get it down.</p><p>This is shameless and filthy and amazing and I don't care cause I am Filthy and Shameless  - not so much amazing.</p><p>This may explain Negan's mood in the Season 6 Finale, too. He was far too jovial!</p><p>Enjoy this weird kinky Negan encounter. </p><p>**Title sucks, may change**</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Delicious Taste of Your Sweet Poison

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so, I was reading a Negan fic and this little bunny popped into my head and was nibble nibble nibble at me while I tried to write my WIPs, so I had to get it down.
> 
> This is shameless and filthy and amazing and I don't care cause I am Filthy and Shameless - not so much amazing.
> 
> This may explain Negan's mood in the Season 6 Finale, too. He was far too jovial!
> 
> Enjoy this weird kinky Negan encounter. 
> 
> **Title sucks, may change**

Negan.

His name alone elicited a little shiver up and down my spine. I was petrified and awed by him, all at once. He stood before me, a little smirk on his lips, Lucille sitting comfortably on his shoulder.

He glared at me, still with one corner of his mouth turned up, though his eyes were furious. I sat there, on my ass, waiting for a barrage of expletives to shower on me, falling from his lips as if they were usual, basic, dictionary words.

I'd come out for a breath of fresh air, the RV stuffy and warm even in the late night. We were waiting for the group from Alexandria to turn up, already had word that a few were captured, but we waited, and would wait a few hours yet. They were on the way to Hilltop, and they were shit out of luck if they thought they were going to get there anytime soon.

"What in Fucking Christ's Holy fucking name are you doing out there?" He said, not shouting, but menacing enough. He pulled at the gloves on his hands, Lucille now resting between his feet. She was bloody and stained, and I had to look away. "Don't look the fuck away from me princess, don't you fucking dare, shit." I looked back at him, and he was stepping down towards me, slowly, slowly, Lucille back on his shoulder. I breathed a sigh and his face changed, he looked concerned.

"What the fuck ever is the matter, little girl" Ugh, I hated this little girl shit he used on me.

I wasn't one of his wives, I flatly refused, but he still lusted after me and I knew it. I looked up at him, his huge and hulking form towering over me. I kind of lusted after him too, but not being a wife, I could tease and taunt and get no comeuppance. Once, he had made me do extra shifts, and more heavy lifting than normal, I think it was to teach me a lesson, but I just came back and flirted and teased my way around him. If he ever tried anything I think I'd run screaming, but so far I'd been lucky.

So far.

"Don't little girl me" I said to him, "I was just a bit hot, and bored, thought I'd come out for air" I moved as though to stand, but he held a hand up

"No need to get up on my fucking account, sweetheart, I was gonna come down to you!" and he promptly sat. It was odd, seeing him sit in the mud like that, like he wasn't a leader, but one of the soldiers himself, mucking in. "Ya feeling pretty shit, am I right?" I looked at him, confused "The whole, debacle, tonight, getting to ya?" I nodded, looking away. "Don't look the fuck away from me" he whispered softly, reaching out to hold my chin and turning me to face him.  I was astounded, his touch was so gentle, just how I dreamed it. "I'll be com-fucking-pletely honest, I don't fucking like it one bit either" He sighed, letting my face go, and I longed for him to touch me again.

"You don't?" I asked him, still feeling the ghost of his fingers on me, my mind wandering to where else they could be.

"No, Not at all. You think I fucking like killing people? Shit no, baby girl. But they gotta learn. and people like these, who don't fucking listen to nothing else, have to learn the hard way. The mother-fucking cock sucking dicks killed countless numbers of us. I can't just let that fucking go, I can't" He sounded so sad, I reached out and touched his leg, where he sat in front of me. His face jerked up to look at me, his eyes an unspoken question. "We gave 'em so many chances" he said throatily.

"I know" I managed, my voice caught far down in my throat, my tongue feeling too large in my mouth. His eyes, so dark and so sultry. I cleared my throat, and tried to look away, but he caught my chin again, the soft warm leather of his gloves caressing my skin. I looked at him, his intent gaze, his lips slightly parted.

Without thinking I leaned forward, placed my mouth on his, and we were kissing, just like that.

His wives would fucking kill me. He pulled away, a little breathless and looked at me, our foreheads still almost touching

"Oh, Daddy like" He said, with a broad and incredibly sexy smile, then his lips were on mine again, and his hands were everywhere at once. Maybe the daddy thing wasn't so bad, I felt a wetness spread between my legs as he said it.

He gently pushed me back until I was lying on the ground underneath him, and he writhed around on top of me. I felt his cock pushing against his jeans  And into me.

"Christ you move fast" he pulled away from me and growled, an animal Noise I felt rumbling from his gut. 

"If ya gonna call me anything, just fucking call me daddy" I felt myself blush, but had no time to think as his hands were already at my belt, his huge hands surprisingly nimble as he worked without looking to pull down my jeans, all the while breathing against my neck.

I wriggled, as if to get away, not entirely sure this is what I wanted, but I was exposed from the waist down, and Negan's fingers were already at the curls which had grown between my legs.

He curled them between his fingers, fiddled lazily at my mound. I pushed my self against him and he chuckled in my ear

"Not fucking nice is it, you prick teasing little bitch" but his breath was hot on me, and I knew his swearing was just words. I thrust against him again, begging him silently to touch me where I wanted him most.

Eventually he spread my legs with one of his knees and ran a hand down my slit slowly.

"Je-sus you're wet as fuck, little girl" he sounded impressed, and at the edge of losing my senses I heard myself murmur

"Oh daddy" it spurred him on, and he thrust a finger inside me, I gasped, and he chuckled again.

"Oh little girl. You're just a horny little bitch aren't ya" I couldn't reply, I didn't have words, his huge finger filled me, seeming to touch every inch of me. 

Then he pulled it out, looked at it, and his face was a picture of glee. 

"Ho-ly shit would'ya look at that?" I looked at him, his finger was dripping wet with blood. "Unbe-fucking-lievable" I panicked, he was such a hard man to read. "Did you know about this, little girl?" He asked, thrusting his finger at my face "did you plan this whole thing?" I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I swallowed and tried again.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea" I stuttered, and he laughed loudly, sitting back on his haunches, leaving me completely exposed.

"Sorry? Don't be fucking sorry. I love this shit!" He laughed again and climbed back over me, his finger still I'm my face. "Honestly, girl, shit, it's so, fuck. I don't have words. Come here" he stood and lifted me to my feet with no effort, taking my hand and pulling me towards a tree. He backed me against it, ran his bloody finger down my face, and kissed me hard.

"I'm gonna wear you like a fucking hat" he hoisted me up from the waist, throwing my skinny legs over his shoulders.

"Talk to me baby," he said, his voice muffled by my curls, which he was rubbing his face in "talk to me while I eat your bloody red cunt" he dipped his tongue in, and I wriggled against him, surprisingly turned on by this new spin on bloodlust.

He ran his tongue along my slit, then darted it in to find my clit.

"Oh" I managed, as he expertly rolled and nipped and licked at me "oh daddy fuck"

"All in good time" he said, pulling away for air. His face was a gory, bloody mess, and I thrust at it, unexpectedly wanting more, he smirked at me, an eyebrow raised

"Ask nicely" he said coyly

"Daddy please" I managed, thrusting at his face again "I need it, daddy please" he face planted my curls again, lapping greedily at me, eliciting noises out of me I'd never heard before. I pushed my shoulders against the rough tree bark and thrust my hands into his hair. I felt my legs twitch, the muscles in my thighs taking on a life of their own.

"Daddy, shit, daddy eat it" I ground against his face, but he pulled away, making me growl at him frustrated.

"Ok, princess, daddy's got it" he lowered me, his face still a state of blood and other juices. He leaned forward, his lips parting, and he kissed me.

In shock I leaned back, but hit my head against the tree. He forced my mouth open with his tongue, and I could taste the iron sweetness of my monthly blood on him. He pushed into me, and I could feel his hands at his own belt and fly.

I'd heard stories about the size of his dick, and suddenly I was petrified.

He hoisted me up a little, his pants now round his ankles, and positioned himself to enter me, the tip of him pressing against the curls until it slid easily in, the lube like blood working for us.

It was huge, I felt like he was fucking the very core of me as he thrust up and into me, harder than I expected. He grunted

"Oh it's like fucking a Virgin,  
Has it been a while? You're so fucking tight" I couldn't answer, I was already seeing stars. He looked up into my face slightly above him, and his hand crept up to circle my neck. "Talk to me" he said, and if I could have, I would have, but he was squeezing the air from me.

"Daddy" I squeaked "hurts, daddy" he sniggered.

"I'll bet it does" he huffed, straining to keep me up and thrust into me at the same time. "Help me the fuck out, hold onto the fucking tree" I did as asked, and he grabbed my thighs, pushing them back so he could thrust deeper, harder.

"Oh faster" I managed, my legs trying to twitch again "please daddy faster. I'm so close" he sped up as much as he could, and I came in a crashing mess, screaming out into the night and scraping my nails against the bark of the rough tree.

He stopped, lifting me with a smile on his face, dropping me to my feet.

"Your turn" he muttered, taking me by the shoulder and trying to push me to my knees "You get on ya fucking knees and suck daddy's big fucking cock. N I'll tell you what" he leant into me closely "if you fucking gag on that shit it wouldn't be the worst thing that ever fucking happened to me"

So I lowered myself on shaking legs and eyed the massive erect cock in front of me, it was streaked with my blood, and something in me wanted it so bad. I opened my mouth and took him in, he leant his head back and groaned

"Oh yeah baby" but I moved my hands to his ass and pulled him forward into me, until the smooth and sensitive head hit the back of my throat.

"Fuck" he managed "oh that's great girl" he looked down at me, my eyes on him, and his bloody face lit up again. "Ho-Ly fuck, balls deep!" He put his hands in my hair and pulled me Forward and back at a speed I never could have kept up on my own. He battered the back of my throat,  
And my gag reflex kicked in, as I spluttered and spat around his length.

"Oh girl, oh fuck, holy fucking cunt" he pulled away from me, pulled his dick out of my mouth, and began jerking at it.  
"Close ya eyes and open ya mouth, baby, c'mon" I did as asked. "You want my cum? You want daddy to spew his white hot fucking lava all over your pretty face?" I nodded enthusiastically and he started again "ask nicely, tell daddy please."

"Please daddy, please daddy I want it all over me. Oh daddy, let me taste you" it was enough for him, and as he jacked off on me he grunted with the rhythm of his spurting.

What surprised me most was when he leaned forward and licked my face completely clean. 

 


End file.
